The Story of Malitius Malicite
by Malicite
Summary: The Story that tells of a former Dark Wizard's Past and why he chose the path he had... does not have any HP characters... is mainly for a site I am part of... Enjoy! -Please Review


Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter Fanfic. However, J.K. Rowling does not own any of the main characters in this book. I myself created most of the main characters, which would include Malitius Malicite and Julia Swift along with others. Vinvella is the head of an RPG Beauxbatons and Lord Orianalti is the Dark Lord that has begun to rise at both RPG Schools (Beauxbatons and Hogwarts). This aside, the disclaimer is necessary because I use places and things that Rowling has claim to; Hogwarts and Beauxbatons all belong to her.  
  
Remembering..  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was the first day of classes. Malicite stood at the door of his classroom smiling to himself. Headmistress Vinvella had chosen him as one of her Deputy-Headmasters and he took the job with pride. Besides, she needed someone better than that bumbling fool she had for her other Deputy- Headmaster. That fool, Osirus Isis, was the worst decision Vinvella had made yet. He had a poor teaching style and he tried to pretend he was strict. He'd be the ruin of Beauxbatons.  
  
In any case, Malicite was ready to remedy any situation Isis might have stirred up and would show the little brats why he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
* * *  
  
It was only just a few hours later and Malicite was still in the same place, with only a small change. He'd cast a simple version of an Invisibility Spell. He wasn't truly invisible, it was a simple spell that made people look away. Not that the students noticed it when they entered his classroom, but if they attempted to look in his direction, they'd feel their eyes sort of slide away from him.  
  
When the last of the students had entered, he reversed his spell and waited a good five minutes, to keep the children guessing as to where their professeur might be. Enough, thought Malicite, I've waited long enough.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The door to the Defense against the Dark Arts room blasted open to reveal their professeur. The students began to murmur and whisper in excited tones... that was until the forty-two year old professeur reached his desk.  
  
Spinning on his heel he looked at his class, instantly silencing them. Malicite had learned a time ago that he had... a gift for keeping children (mostly students) silent without effort. He began to speak when he saw the dumfounded look on most of the children's faces. He was speaking English, his native language (as he was a Britain). Switching over to French, he began.  
  
"My name is Professeur Malitius Malicite," he said in a very quiet, low voice. But the class was quiet enough so that they heard every word, "You may call me Professeur Malicite, nothing else." he ordered them.  
  
"This class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, for those of you who are more idiotic than I thought and did not know that. Here, I am to equip you with all the necessary things to become the greatest defenders in, well, quite possibly, the world. I may in fact be able to do it, if any of you can get what I try to teach you through your thick little heads and into your microscopic brains. Now, I have divided your studies throughout your years evenly."  
  
Pausing to make the person who had just sneezed feel embarrassed enough to hold it in next time, he continued, "During your first years here, I will equip you with the information you need to know about magical creatures. You will face most of them. So, if any of you manage to kill yourselves, know that I will not care. You wouldn't be the first idiot to not listen to my every word. Now; let's get down to business.  
  
"We will Deal with Every type of Beast from level 2." he stopped a moment, "Wait, I'll not raise my hopes enough to think that such morons such as yourselves would know what Ministry of Magic Levels are. So, I'll explain it to you and not a single one of you had better let your minds drift.  
  
"Now. the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures gives classifications to all known beasts, beings and spirits. These offer an at-a-glance guide to the perceived dangerousness of a creature. The five categories are as follows. Level Five: Known Wizard Killer, impossible to domesticate. Then there is Level four: that means it's dangerous, requires specialist knowledge and that skilled wizard may handle. Then there is Level three. That means that a competent wizard may handle; which is why we are not going to have a majority of our first lessons on it. What we will be studying after today's lesson are level two beats. They are harmless and are easy to domesticate. The final Level, are Level One beasts which are, to be honest, boring," he told them reciting Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them almost word for word.  
  
He stopped for a moment, watching the students watching him. Then, suddenly (remember that is very silent in the room) he barked, "WHY AREN'T ANY ONF YOU WRITING THAT DOWN!" he smiled inwardly as the students jumped and scrambled for parchment and quill. Once it was quiet again (aside from the scratching of quills), he resumed his lesson.  
  
"Here in this class you will learn of every type of dangerous dark beast and how to defend yourselves against them. As I was going to tell you before, we will deal with every creature, level two and up. Oh, and remember, from now on, I repeat nothing that I've already told you.  
  
"Today, we will learn about the Doxy. The Doxy, also sometimes known as the Biting Fairy, has a Ministry of Magic classification of Level three. Often mistaken for a fairy, though they are quite different, it has a minute human form, though in the Doxy's case this is covered in a thick black hair and has an extra pair of arms and legs. The Doxy's wings are thick, curved, and shiny, much like a beetle's. Doxies are found throughout northern Europe and America, preferring cold climates. They lay up to five hundred eggs at a time and bury them; meaning that if you find one, kill, or for those of you to weak to do that, subdue the Doxy and use a Locator Spell to find it's nest of eggs and exterminate them. Now Doxies have double rows of sharp, venomous teeth. If, or for you idiots, when you are bitten, you should take this antidote," he said pulling out a jar of yellowish liquid. First, I will teach you the Knock-back Jinx, and then next class period, you will all take on the Doxy. Even you half-witted imbeciles should be able to do this. Now, the Knock-back jinx goes as follows: Flipendo! " He declared pointing his wand calmly at a box in a corner.  
  
Wind gathered at the tip of his wand and began to whip everyone's hair in any which way. Then, a red star appeared at the tip of the wand. It flew forward and blasted the box to pieces.  
  
"Now, your spells won't be nearly as powerful. You'll get a blue ball of energy. There will be no dramatic wind. Just say the word and point at your partner and a blue ball of energy should blast forward, knocking the person back a bit." Malicite went behind his desk sat down and barked, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! FIND PARTNERS AND BEGIN YOUR LESSON!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It had been several hours since his first class of the year. It had been one of the worst lessons he'd ever held. First Years ended up hitting each other with the weakest of spells and crying that they hurt, like the little children they were. Some of them had actually mastered the simple Jinx; once they had, however, they decided that they'd jinx everyone in class they saw. He'd ended up giving out no less than ten detentions that day and had taken over a hundred points from Saquatisse House.  
  
As Malicite sat there, marking the last of the papers he'd had the Fifth years do over the summer, he thought back. How had he gotten like this? A decade ago, he would have tortured the students in the worst ways possible. Of course, at that time, he'd been a High Ranking Dark Wizard. So, again, how had become this bitter man who seemed to enjoy to torture children. Truth be told, he loved to torture people and at the moment, students happened to be the only ones available to torture. He was, after all, still on thin ice.  
  
It had only been ten years since the meddling Arithmancers had trapped him in his own fortress. Had it not been for Headmistress Vinvella, he probably would be rotting in Azkaban. Malicite had not always been bitter. He had not always even been a Dark Wizard. He remembered a time in His life when he had actually been happy; and not because of his latest conquest. It had been his last year at Hogwarts. and it was that year that drove him into the Dark side of the Magical World. 


End file.
